Science & Magic
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: CSI x Harry Potter crossover. What happens when investigating a murder scene and there is no explanation for the cause of death? Well, one CSI gets a surprise visit from a family member that reminds him of his past and helps him to solve the case. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Science & Magic**

**Summary: CSI x Harry Potter crossover. What happens when investigating a murder scene and there is no explanation for the cause of death? Well, one CSI gets a surprise visit from a family member that reminds him of his past and helps him to solve the case. AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or Harry Potter. Sorry fellas, but I don't.**

**A/N: I've been meaning to cross over these two things since I absolutely love both of them to death. So, here it goes.**

**Chapter 1**

_One dark, stormy night, twenty-six year old Sean Fortunus was sitting in his home in Las Vegas when a surprise knock came to his door. Who would possibly be calling at this time of night? Slowly, he pulled out what seemed to be a wooden stick from his sleeve and shouted in a British accent, "Who's there?"_

"_Mr. Fortunus, its Mr. Stonewall from across the way. I just wanted to see if you had a cup of sugar. I seem to be all out."_

_Mr. Stonewall's explanation for calling so late seemed a bit sketchy, but if it really was him, he couldn't keep him out in the rain for much longer. With his stick still in his hand, he cautiously walked over to the door. Slowly, he took a deep breath and opened the door, pointing his stick at the man. And it was a good thing he did, because he had never recognized the man. "You're not Mr. Stonewall!" _

_Suddenly, the eerie man pointed a similar stick to Mr. Fortunus and muttered something under his breath. A green light shone out from the point of his stick and sent Mr. Fortunus flying back into his house, his face full of death. The stranger smiled and placed his stick beneath his cloak and walked back into the rainy outdoors. As he stood in the middle of the rode, a loud CRACK! sounded around him and he was gone in a flash. _

* * *

The rain had just let up as a large black SUV pulled up in front of Mr. Fortunus's house. Surrounding the car and the house was yellow crime scene tape and a number of reporters. It wasn't long for the car to finally come to a complete stop and for two men to step out of the car. The first was an old man with grayish hair that seemed rather intellectual, yet intimidating at the same time. The other was a slightly younger man with brown hair and a cheerful look. Their names were Gil Grissom and Greg Sanders, each from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. They were there to examine the death of Sean Fortunus. As they made their way to the front porch, they were met by Captain Jim Brass, long time friend of both. "Hey guys. Welcome to the home of Mr. Sean Fortunus. He was found by his next door neighbor, Mr. Jack Stonewall."

Brass led Grissom and Sanders into the living room where they found David Phillips kneeling next to the dead body. "What do you got, Super Dave?" asked Greg.

"Dead male in his twenties. Based on liver temp, I'm guessing he's been dead around six hours."

"There seems to be no signs of trauma," stated Grissom.

"Well, sometimes it takes a body longer to reveal bruises and abrasions. We should be able to know more after autopsy," replied David.

Grissom shone his flashlight on Mr. Fortunus's face as Greg knelt down next to David. "This seems a bit weird, doesn't it?" asked Grissom.

"I guess it depends on your interpretation of weird," was Greg's reply as he stared at the stone face of the Mr. Fortunus.

"Why don't you go ahead and take the body. I'll take the scene," stated Grissom.

Both Greg and David looked at Grissom in shock. "Are you sure? I mean, if you want to take the body, you can. I was just trying to get a better look at…" began Greg.

"No, you go ahead. I could do with a change," replied Grissom as he went to process the scene. As Grissom walked away, Greg turned to David and said, "Well, that was weird."

David just nodded as Greg took his own flashlight and scanned the body. It was odd. The body was lying straight, he wasn't at any weird angles and there were no bruises insinuating any harsh blows. There was only one explanation that kept popping into Greg's head, but he put it far back in his head as he possibly could. They couldn't possibly know that he was here…could they? "Is it alright if I can search him now?" asked Greg.

David took one more glance at the body and replied, "I don't see any reason why not."

Greg thanked David and went on to search through Fortunus's pockets. As Greg went over the man's sleeves, he felt something hidden. Slowly, he pulled it out only to come up with what looked to be a fancy stick. Greg's eyes shot open wide as he pulled the thing into view. "What is that?" asked David, noticing the weird find in Greg's hands.

"Uh…I don't know. I'll just take it back to the lab and…uh, find out," said Greg a little shaky.

Grissom heard the tremor in Greg's voice, but continued to examine the scene. Slowly, after Greg was done examining the body, he stood up and told David, "Why don't you go ahead and take him back to the morgue."

David nodded and called in the rest of the coroners to haul the body away. As they placed the body on the gurney and rolled him away, Grissom walked up behind Greg and asked, "Are you alright?"

Greg practically jumped out of his skin as he turned to look at his supervisor. "Yeah, I'm fine…just, uh…"

"Why don't you go get some rest. I can call in Nick to help process the scene. You look a little worn out anyway."

Greg shook his head, replying, "No, I'm fine…really…"

"Greg, this is not a suggestion."

Realizing what Grissom meant, Greg nodded and gathered his things as he headed out to the car. Before he left, he turned to Grissom and said, "Oh Grissom, can you take the w…weird stick I found in his sleeves back to the lab for me? I'll process it when I get back."

Grissom nodded in confusion as Greg placed the bag with the stick on the table and walked out of the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, far in a different country stood a rickety old house consisting of a large, but poor family. From inside came a shrilly, British woman's voice sounding, "Arthur! Arthur, come quick!"

The shouting came from a plump woman with red hair in a dress and apron. From the top of the stairs came the man formerly known as Arthur, dressed in dirty, old clothes and a silly bowler hat. "What is it Molly?" he asked.

"Take a look at the Prophet!"

Arthur came walking over and took the paper from Molly's hands. It was a newspaper with the headlines:

**MINISTRY OFFICIAL FOUND DEAD IN HIS HOME IN AMERICA**

"Is that…?" began Arthur.

"What was Fortunus doing out in America anyway?" asked Molly.

Before Arthur could answer, a young girl of nineteen and a boy that could not have been any more than twenty came walking down the stairs. The girl had flaming red hair, as did her brother. "What's going on?" asked the girl.

"We heard raised voices," continued the boy.

Molly and Arthur exchanged glances, unable to respond to their children. The boy and girl sighed as they walked up to their mother and father and the girl said, "Are you going to tell us or are we going to have to figure it out ourselves?"

"Well, you see, Ginny dear…" began Molly.

The boy, knowing that his mother was going to relay some rubbish to them, took the paper from his father's hands and read the article. "Wait, is that…?" began the boy.

Ginny came walking over and looked at the picture. "What does this mean, Mum?"

Before Molly could answer, the boy shouted, "Hey! Is that Eric?"

The family looked into the picture and saw the moving form of a man no more than age thirty-three examining Fortunus's body. "Merlin's pants! It is Eric! So that is what Fortunus was doing in the states," stated Arthur.

Ginny and the boy looked at their parents. "Are you going to be telling us what's going on now?" asked Ginny.

"Of course not, Ginny," replied the boy as he took his cloak from the coat rack and walked outside. "And where do you think you're going, young man?" demanded Arthur.

"I'm going to find Eric. He'll tell me what's going on."

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" shouted Molly.

But Ron ignored her and ran out into the middle of the yard. Arthur, Molly and Ginny went running after him, only to see him disappear with a loud _CRACK! _

* * *

Greg had just returned home, ideas and memories buzzing in his head. As he slammed the door closed, he threw his keys onto the kitchen counter and fell onto his couch. How could this possibly be happening? He had been so careful all of these years, where had he gone wrong? As Greg lay on his couch and threw a pillow on top of his head, a knocking came at his door. "Go away!" came Greg's muffled voice.

But the knocking continued. Frustrated, Greg threw the pillow off of his head and proceeded to the door. When he opened it, he came face to face with a boy of twenty with flaming red hair. "E…Eric?" asked the boy in his thick British accent.

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

TBC…

**I know, evil cliffhangers. ; p Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them. I'm also glad that you like the story. I was a bit shaky about it at first, but I found out how much people like it, so I thought I'd update it. Good idea, don't you think?**

**Chapter 2**

"E…Eric?"

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something. I think it might be best if we talk about it inside…I think your neighbor might be watching us."

Greg agreed with Ron, seeing as how Ron was right and he saw his nosy neighbor's face appear in his window. After Ron was inside, Greg shut the door behind them and asked, "What did you want to ask me?"

"What? No hi, how are you, nice to see you after ten years?"

"Hi Ron, how are you? Nice to see you after ten years. Now tell me what you want!"

"Easy! I wanted to ask you what is freaking Mum and Dad out."

"What? You mean they haven't told you?"

Ron shook his head. "Then what makes you think I will tell you?"

"Because you're not hysterical like Mum and Dad."

"Don't you think that the reason they never told you was because you are too young?"

"I'm twenty bloody years old!"

"And I'm thirty-two. This is my problem and you don't need to worry about it."

Ron became very frustrated. "Fine! You want to know the real reason why I came? I wanted to know why you ran out on us ten years ago. I want to know how I can help."

"Help? Ron, I don't need help! This is not some grand adventure like what you and your friends were on two years ago. This is a complicated matter that is dangerous to our family."

"I don't care. I want to help."

Greg heaved a long sigh. Why did Ron have to be so damn stubborn? Taking in a deep breath, Greg replied, "Alright, but not a word to Ginny unless we have to, understood?"

Ron nodded in anticipation. "It all began when I finished my Auror training. My trainer, Alastor Moody, was working a series of murder that seemed to have been committed by the same person. I, a twenty-one year old fresh out of the Auror Academy, took an interest in the case. Moody noticed it and he quickly made me the lead Auror on the investigation. Said they need someone with my work ethic to lead them. It was my very first case. I spent most of my time going over the case files to try and find a link. And I found one. Each victim was a Muggle born. The very first thought that came to mind was a Death Eater. But there were no active Death Eaters at the time. But my research stumbled over one name that each victim knew. His name was Xavier Riddle."

"Riddle? As in Tom Riddle? As in relation to You-Know Who?" asked Ron.

"Oh come on, Ron, Voldemort is gone for good. You can say his name now," replied Greg.

"Alright, so this Xavier Riddle was related to…V-Voldemort?" asked Ron.

"Why, yes Ron, he is related to Voldemort. When Voldemort had heard the prophecy about him and Harry, he realized that he needed an heir. So, he found his Hogwarts crush, Allison Stone, and placed her under the Imperious curse, and then he, what I consider, raped her. She remained under the Imperious curse during her entire pregnancy until Xavier was born. After the birth of his son, Voldemort lifted the curse, modified Allison's memory and fled with Xavier. Allison never knew that she had given birth to the son of the Dark Lord."

"Well, I showed my findings to Moody, who thought that I was on to something and that I should ask Cornelius Fudge for what I guess surmounts to a warrant to talk and search Xavier. But that is where things started going downhill. Turns out that Xavier is a good friend of Fudge and had ties with others who worked in higher places within the Ministry. Fudge ordered me to stay away from him or to find myself a new job. Things weren't looking too good. But that didn't stop me. After all, I am the person that taught Fred and George a lot of what they know now."

"I scanned London until I found Xavier residing in a mansion along the Thames River. At first, I acted very friendly towards him, cracking a few jokes here and there, asking broad questions…just to soften him up, you know? And then I began to become more specific with what I asked him, and he caught the gist of it pretty quickly. Before I knew it, he fired the Sectususempra curse at me. It hit me in the arm, creating a long scar…you know, the one that runs down from my shoulder to my elbow. Well, I was able to arrest him for attacking an Auror. He was carted off to Azkaban to await a formal hearing. Unfortunately, the Wizengamot was filled with friends of Xavier and Fudge was the judge, so Xavier got off free."

"Later, I confronted Fudge, asking him how he got off. He told me that because I violated his rights by arriving at his house without a warrant, Xavier had every right to protect his home. However, there was nothing to protect. I never attacked him, I never tried to steal anything, but Fudge didn't see that. However, because I was Moody's star pupil, besides from Tonks, of course, Fudge didn't dare fire me. He gave me a week suspension from the Ministry. That was the week that I was sick at home, remember? For that week, I stayed up for hours on end, trying to find a legal way of apprehending Xavier."

"Well, that week went by and when I returned to work, Moody informed me that I had been removed from the case on Fudge's orders. I was now on a case of magic used on a Muggle. I wasn't very happy about it. But I sucked it up and headed out to the scene, since Moody was told that it was Bill. But when I arrived, I was hit by a Stunning spell and it knocked me out for several hours. The next thing I remember was waking up in a very dark room with a man in black robes and a mask billowing over me. I had a strong suspicion that it was Xavier Riddle. Have you ever had to experience the Cruciatus Curse, Ron?"

Ron shook his head with a look of disbelief on his face. "I hope you never have to. I've suffered it, and I'll tell you, it is painful. You feel as if you are reliving the most horrible parts of your life all over again. Each memory that is brought to your mind comes with a stabbing pain. It hurts like hell. This happened for a month, Ron. Finally, after suffering the Cruciatus Curse one last time, Xavier bent over me and whispered, 'I know you know that I killed those Mudbloods. Your family is in danger as long as you stay here. If you don't leave, I will find them…I'll find you, and I'll make them suffer right in front of your eyes. You'll have wished you never took the case. Go…and never come back.' And then everything went black again."

"I woke up in St. Mungo's Hospital. Mum told me that I was found in an alley badly beaten. Before I could say anything, Dad walked in to see how I was doing. It was then that I told them what had happened and that I was leaving for America in a few weeks. Mum went hysterical, as you can imagine. I was discharged from St. Mungo's a week later and after I had grabbed my things, I wished Mum and Dad good-bye and left. You were out in the yard with Fred and George, remember?"

"I chose Las Vegas because it is the city that people start new lives in. And that was exactly what I was doing. That's when I created Greg Sanders, born May 1977, Norwegian decent, graduate from Stanford University. I used an appearance charm to change what I look like and I did a voice box charm to give me the American accent. I got a job here at the Las Vegas Crime Lab and as far as I'm aware, you have been safe."

Greg concluded his gripping tale, leaving Ron in disbelief. Of course Ron really knew what was going on in Greg's life ten years ago. He had only been age ten at the time. He never expected for his Mum and Dad to tell Ron everything he had now just told him. Finally, Ron stated, "So…that's why you left?"

"Yeah, and now, I'm sending you home."

As Greg stood up, Ron shouted, "No! I'm not going home unless you're coming with me."

"No! Didn't you understand what I just told you? If I go home, you'll all be in danger. I'm staying here and sending you home."

"Why are you so afraid of this guy! You're Eric! You caused a toilet to explode at the Burrow when you were five years old! You stumped Professor Snape when you turned his potion from the Antidote for Uncommon Poisons to Gurdyroot Juice! You can outsmart anyone!"

"Not Xavier Riddle. He's too good."

"I refuse to believe that. Come on, at least let me stay for a week. It's been ten years since I've seen you. I mean, it's only one week."

It seemed that Ron was still his pestering self. And stubborn, too. Must have got it from spending time with the famous Harry Potter. After letting out a sigh, Greg replied, "Alright, just for a week. I'll send a Patronus to Mum to let her know that you're alright. She's probably going crazy right now."

Greg took his wand from the table next to the door and gave it a flick without muttering an incantation. A silver eagle burst from the tip of his wand and perched itself on the couch. "Mum, Ron is fine. He's with me. Sending him home in one week."

The eagle let out a cry of understanding and flew out the window, disapparating as it went. "Now that you're staying with me, I can't leave you here by yourself, so you're just going to have to come to work with me. Maybe you can be a bit useful."

"Useful? What do you mean, useful?" asked Ron.

"I have this strong suspicion that there's a spy for Xavier in the lab. Maybe with you there, you can help me find them. After all, you said that you DID want to HELP," replied Greg.

Ron smiled at his older brother. "Alright, I'm in."

"Good, now while you're at the lab, you're going to be Rupert Sanders, a cousin from Britain. You'll have to call me Greg, not Eric. Understood? We'll have to get rid of that red hair, too. You'll be too recognizable."

Greg gave another flick of his wand as the door to his spare bedroom opened. "Now, get some rest. I work the Graveyard shift."

As Greg disappeared, Ron let out a sigh of frustration. "Me and my inquisitive self," he muttered as he disappeared into the spare bedroom.

TBC…

**So, what did you think? Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for the sweet reviews

**Hey guys, thanks for the sweet reviews. I really appreciate them. It is what is keeping this story going, so thank you so much!**

**Chapter 3**

He could have sworn that he only went to bed a few minutes ago. Why, then, was his older brother waking him up? Ron was fast asleep in his bed when Greg's voice sound, "Ron! It's time to wake up!"

If you knew Ron, then you knew he was the worst person to try to get up in the morning. Instead of waking up, Ron muttered something inaudible and fell back asleep. "Ron! Get up!" shouted Greg again.

There was no way he was going to be late to work so that Ron could sleep. But Ron showed no signs of waking up. Clearly frustrated, Greg grumbled and disappeared into his own room. In a matter of minutes, Greg reappeared in Ron's doorway with his wand. After he aimed his wand, he muttered, "_Levicorpus_!"

Ron was hoisted into the air by his ankle, causing him to completely wake up. "Eric! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Hey, I wasn't going to show up late for work because you couldn't wake up. Now then," stated Greg as he lowered his wand to allow Ron down, "Get dressed in some Muggle clothes. There should be some in the dresser. After you're dressed, meet me in the living room. Not before! I don't want you doing what you did when you were five."

Ron wasn't all too happy about being woken up by his older brother hoisting him into the air by his ankle. To show his bitterness, Ron took forever getting dressed. After taking half an hour, Ron emerged wearing a green and blue striped polo and jeans. Greg wasn't all too happy about how long Ron took to get dressed. "Took long enough?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Get over here so I can do your disguise." Ron heaved a sigh and sulked over to Greg. Why did he have to wear a disguise? Before he could ask, Greg's wand made reappearance and was pointed at Ron's hair. "First, the red hair has to go."

Suddenly, the flaming red hair that Ron was use to turned to an unfamiliar light brown similar to that of Greg's. After the color was changed, the wand drifted to Ron's face, where it washed away his freckles. "There, now you look more like my relative."

Ron quickly took out his wand and made a mirror appear in his hand. When he took a look in the mirror, he saw a younger version of what Eric looked like now. "Not bad," he smiled.

"Glad you think so. Now then, because you took so long to get ready, we'll have to discuss the rules on our way to work. Com on, I'm already late as it is."

Greg rushed Ron out the door and into his black Denali. As they sped off towards the lab, Greg began to lay down the rules. "First rule, do not call me Eric. My name is Greg and your name is now Rupert…remember that. Second, do not piss off a man called Conrad Ecklie. Third, stay in the break room unless one of the lab techs asks you for help. Fourth…NO MAGIC! I don't care if you're of age, we're in a Muggle society. And lastly, if you get a chance to have a discussion with someone, try to see if they know anything about magic without revealing yourself. I suspect that there is a wizard spy working in the lab."

"A spy?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, so stay alert," replied Greg as he continued through the city of Las Vegas. The sights were all familiar to him, but to Ron, it was a beautiful place. He had never seen anything like it before in his life. The lights were beautiful, even as the sun began to rise in the sky, putting a red look around the isolated city. Finally, Greg pulled into the crime lab parking garage. Quickly, the two men got out of the car and walked into the busy lab. Whether he had inherited his father's interest in Muggles or he was awed by how closely it reminded him of the Auror Headquarters, Ron felt like he had woken to a beautiful scene. As Ron gawked at the lab, Greg led them to the break room where the rest of the team, minus Grissom, sat. When they walked in, Greg smiled, "Hey guys! Where's Grissom?"

"He's talking to Brass," replied Warrick without looking up.

"Who is this?" asked Sara, noticing Ron.

"Oh, guys, this is my cousin from Britain, Rupert. Rupert, this is Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown," introduced Greg, indicating each member of the team.

Ron shook hands with all of them and greeted them with a warm hello. He had just shaken hands with Warrick when Grissom came rushing in. "Sorry I'm late guys…Greg, who is this?"

"My cousin, Rupert. Rupert, this is my boss, Gil Grissom."

When Grissom shook hands with Ron, Ron asked, "Have we met somewhere before?"

"I doubt it," replied Grissom, releasing his hand from Ron's hold. "Alright, this is the deal. Greg, you're going to continue working with me on that case form last night. Sara, you can help Catherine and Warrick with their 419. Nick, that leaves you with us. As for you, Rupert…I'll let the lab techs know that if they need a helping hand around here that you are available. They'll show you what to do."

And with that, the team dispersed, except Ron and Greg. "Remember what I told you in the car," whispered Greg as he followed the team out.

Once Greg had disappeared, Ron laid down on the couch and rested his hands behind his head. Before he knew it, he began to drift back to sleep. Meanwhile, Grissom turned to Greg and asked, "Why did you bring your cousin in to work today?"

"Oh, you see, he's having parent issues at home, so they sent him to me and, I don't really trust him in keeping my house in order, so I brought him here. I hope that's alright with you."

"Yeah, just clear it with me beforehand next time."

Greg nodded as he followed Grissom and Nick into the evidence room.

TBC…

**Alright, please do what you do best and R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all

**Hey y'all! Want more? Of course you do…so here you go.**

**Chapter 4**

Ron may have just fallen asleep, but he was woken up by his stomach growling. Apart from having to wake up early, Ron never had a chance to eat breakfast, so now his stomach was reminding him of what he was lacking at the moment; food. Slowly, he sat up and saw what his father called a "refrizerator." Supposedly, Muggles stored food in there to eat later. So, Ron walked over to the "refrizerator" and opened the small door. Inside he found a lot of food, but what caught his eye was a sandwich that had the label; GREG SANDERS SANDWICH DO NOT EAT! Thinking it was a good way to get his brother back, Ron took the sandwich out of the "refrizerator" and was about to eat it when a thin, unwelcoming person came in asking, "Who are you?"

Ron nearly grabbed his wand from his pocket, but remembered what Eric had told him. _Do not do magic._ So, he dropped the sandwich on the table and spun around to face the guy. The man looked completely confused as he stared at Ron. "Greg, I thought you were on a case."

"I'm not Greg, I'm his cousin Rupert," he replied.

The man smiled and looked at the ceiling. "Oh, I feel very sorry for you."

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked.

"Because you are related to Sanders. That must be one hell of a family reunion."

"You have no idea," laughed Ron as he hid his clenching fist behind his back, "So, who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me. I'm David Hodges, the Trace Lab Tech. Probably the best lab tech who works in this place. Grissom told me that Greg had a relative here that would be able to assist in anything. Why don't I take you to my office and get you to work."

Hodges smirked as he led Ron away from the break room and to the large lab that held all of the Trace evidence. "Have you ever worked in a place like this before, Rupert?" asked Hodges.

"Kind of," replied Ron. After all, he did work in the Ministry of Magic in the Auror Department. He guessed it was kind of like the work that Eric and the others were doing here. "Good, then I need you to put on a pair of gloves and give me a hand."

Ron looked around, trying to figure out what Hodges meant by gloves. That's when he saw a box with the label "LATEX GLOVES" sitting by the big screen thing that he remembered his father calling a "compooper." After struggling to put on the gloves, Hodges handed Ron a vial and said, "Put it in the centrifuge."

"Sorry?" asked Ron.

Hodges turned and stared at Ron with frustration. "You know, the circular thing that spins those vials around in pretty circles?"

Ron turned and saw what Hodges was talking about. After giving Hodges a reassuring nod, he headed towards the machine and muttered under his breath, "Arse."

After he placed the vial in the only opening left, Ron remembered what Eric told him in the car. _If you get a chance to talk with anyone, see if they know anything about the wizarding world without revealing yourself. I think there might be a spy in the lab._ So, Ron asked, "Have you ever seen a magician before?"

"Me? No," laughed Hodges as he looked at a slide under the microscope.

Ron turned and asked, "Why not?"

"Because they don't do real magic."

"Well then, what is real magic?"

Hodges turned his attention away from the slide and glared at Ron. "Why do you care? From the looks of you, I think you've seen plenty of magicians in your lifetime."

"You have no idea," laughed Ron under his breath.

Taking in a sigh, Hodges stated, "Well, if you must know…real magic is when you can do something that has no hoax to it whatsoever. For example, when you show me someone who can turn an animal into a water goblet, give a buzz and I'll tell you if it is real or not."

Water goblet? Ron didn't think that Muggles said goblets. He thought they said 'grasses' and 'tugs'. But water goblets? Maybe Eric was right…maybe there was a spy working in the lab. "So, you know magic then?"

"Me? I only know card tricks. I went to a magic school when I was a kid. Want to see one?"

Ron nodded, letting Hodges give a smirk. Quickly, Hodges took out a deck of cards and fanned them out face down. "Pick a card, any card."

Ron picked up the card in the middle and took a look without showing Hodges. It was the ace of spades. Hodges shuffled the deck and fanned them back out. "Now, memorize your card and put it back in the pile."

Ron decided to put the card in the middle of the deck. Hodges stacked them in one pile and showed the top card, face down to Ron. "Now, as you can see, I have not shuffled the deck and I have no idea where the card is. But…"

Hodges flicked the top card and then picked it up to show Ron. It was the ace of spades. "Is this your card?"

"Yeah, that is. You're good."

"I'm not good, I'm excellent. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Grissom."

And with that, Hodges placed the cards back in his pocket and left Ron alone in the lab. Going over what he had learned from Hodges, he was on the fence about him. Maybe he was a wizard or maybe he was just another card-flipping fool. Ron wasn't sure. Suddenly, a female voice behind him said, "I see you've met our residential kiss-ass."

Ron turned around and came face-to-face with a woman with brown hair tie back in a ponytail. "You must be Greg's cousin. I'm Wendy," she greeted as she held out her hand for a handshake.

Ron took her hand and replied, "Rupert Sanders. So is Hodges always that way?"

"You man egotistical? Yeah, pretty much. Why don't you come help me in DNA and I can tell you all about Hodges' personality."

Ron reluctantly followed Wendy through the lab towards the DNA lab. As they passed the layout room, Greg, Grissom and Nick stood around the table, looking at evidence and photos. "Alright, let's go over what we found," suggested Grissom.

"Why don't we start with…whatever this is," stated Nick, picking up the "stick."

Greg quickly took it away from Nick and lied, "We have absolutely no idea what this is. Right now, we're calling it the Fancy Stick because of how it is shaped. See the tool marks? It was carved."

"Possible murder weapon?" asked Nick.

"No idea. But I am going to go to the garage and figure out what this stick is," stated Greg, leaving just as Hodges came striding into the layout room with the smug smile that made Greg sick. Once he made it into the garage, he slammed the door and headed towards the table. After positioning himself so that no one could see what he was doing, Greg placed the wand on the table and secretly pulled his out from his coat pocket. He pointed his at the wand lying before him and muttered, "Show me what magic you've preformed recently."

A light shot from the end of the stick and created a list of different spells. Greg took the list in his hands and saw that the last thing of magic preformed was a levitation charm. Greg threw the piece of paper onto the table in a crumpled heap and muttered, "Damn it."

After biting his nail, he pointed his wand back at the other wand when the door suddenly burst open. Greg hid his wand in his jacket and turned around, only to see that it was Ron. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you've found anything."

"Well, I've found nothing…what about you?"

"Hodges is a jerk and Wendy is really nice. Listen, I'm hungry and…" began Ron.

Greg laughed and stood up, pulling out a twenty from his pocket. "When are you not hungry, Ron? Okay, there is this amazing sub shop down the street. Go down there and get yourself a ham and turkey sandwich, foot long with mayonnaise, mustard, lettuce and bacon. I want a foot long melt with mayonnaise, mustard and very little lettuce. This is twenty dollars in Muggle money, roughly forty sickles. I want the change back, do you understand?"

"Yeah, thanks Eric."

And with that, Ron ran out of the lab and towards the exit. Once he was gone, Greg turned back towards the wand. He was just about to pull out his wand again when the door opened. After taking in a deep breath, he began to turn around and say, "Ron, what is it…?"

But when he turned around, he saw Hodges standing in the doorway, a wand pointed directly at him. "Hodges?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out before."

"Figure what…oh shit, you're…?"

"Yep, and Xavier will be pleased once I have delivered you to him."

Greg was just about to grab his wand when Hodges pointed his wand at Greg's and said, "_Accio Greg's wand!"_

Greg's wand flew from his pocket and into Hodges' hand. "Now then, Greg, either you come quietly, or we go the hard way."

Greg stood motionless. "I guess it's the hard way."

Hodges was just about to fire a spell when his eyes went wide and he fell to the ground unconscious. Greg looked at the motionless form lying in front of him, not looking at his savior. It was probably Ron. But the person came up and his voice was way too low for Ron's. "Greg, are you alright?"

Greg recognized the voice, and knew who it was, and now he was even more shock than ever. "Greg, can you hear me?"

Greg didn't respond. "ERIC! ANSWER ME!"

Greg turned and found that it wasn't Ron that had saved him…it was none other than Gil Grissom.

TBC…

**OMG! Grissom is a wizard? Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay. Here's a chapter as a make up to that.**

**Chapter 5**

"Eric, are you alright?" repeated Grissom.

However, Greg couldn't respond. Why, you ask? Because his mentor, who is completely into scientific reasoning, had just saved his life with magic! What was going on? "ERIC, TALK TO ME!"

Finally, Greg said something, "Grissom?"

"Yeah, I know, this is a bit of a shock…

"A bit? A BIT! Grissom, you just saved my life with a scientific anomaly!"

"Yeah, I can explain that…"

"Well start explaining Grissom, because I'm a little confused."

Before Grissom could start talking, Ron came walking in with two sandwiches. "Wow, I didn't know how amazing these sandwiches…Bloody Hell! What is going on here?"

"Yeah Grissom, please explaining what's going on."

Grissom smirked at Greg and replied, "I'll explain in my office."

After Greg stood up, he and Ron followed Grissom to his office. Once inside, Grissom closed the door and shut the blinds. "Take a seat," he instructed as he sat behind his desk.

Once Greg and Ron sat down, Grissom removed his glasses and folded his hands on his desk. "Ron, you remember when you asked me if we've met before?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, I went to school with your parents. You're family and I are great friends. I worked at the ministry for a few years and was pat of the Order of the Phoenix."

"That's where I saw you! There's a portrait of you in the Auror's office at the Ministry! And there's a picture of you with Mum and Dad in the living room when you were at Hogwarts!"

"That's right. Dumbledore asked me to come out here to make sure Voldemort didn't attack the Muggles here."

"But that doesn't explain how you know about me," stated Greg.

"Before you got here, Dumbledore sent me an owl that you had come out here. Your parents had asked him to ask me to keep an eye on you. You may have changed your appearance, but I immediately recognized that face. So I made sure you got a job here. It was really easy. You outdid all of the other candidates, sure, but Ecklie wanted someone older than you, but I convinced him otherwise. I thought that if I had you working with me, I could keep an eye on you easier. Every month, I sent an owl to your parents to let them know you were alright."

"Why did they want you to keep an eye on me?"

"Because of Xavier. He has moles all over the states. Couple weeks ago, someone informed Xavier of where you were. Yesterday, when we went to the crime scene, I immediately knew Xavier was here. I was going to tell you sooner, but I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, that's great," muttered Ron.

"So…Hodges was Xavier Riddle's mole in the Lab?" asked Greg.

"Speaking of which, what did you do with him after you knocked him out?" asked Ron.

"I left him on the floor…SHIT!" shouted Grissom as he raced out of his office door. Greg and Ron followed him to the garage and was shocked when they found that Hodges was gone. "He must have disapparated to Xavier to tell him about us while we were talking. I'm going to go warn the others," stated Grissom as he ran out.

"Wait, what do you mean others?" asked Greg.

"Nick and Archie. They used to work with me at the Ministry. Didn't I tell you that?"

Greg shook his head. "Well, now I have. You two need to get as far away from here as possible. We'll cover for you."

Greg and Ron nodded as they watched him run down the hall. "So, where are we going?" asked Ron.

"Home."

Greg was about to walk away when Ron shouted, "We can't go to your place! If Hodges went to…"

"Not my place, the Burrow!"

And with that, Greg grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him to the parking garage. Once Greg was sure no one was around, he ordered, "Take out your wand. We're leaving in three…two…one!"

Ron had barely taken out his wand in time to vanish with Greg in one loud _CRACK!_

* * *

In the meantime, Grissom had run to the A/V lab where he saw both Nick and Archie sitting at the computer. "Guys, I need to talk to you," he stated.

Both of them turned to look at Grissom. "What's up?" asked Archie.

"Riddle had a mole in the lab. It was Hodges."

"Figures as much," replied Nick under his breath.

"Yeah, well, he's gone. Probably to tell Riddle about Eric. Riddle will show up any time soon. Eric and Ron are already gone. We need to stay here and make sure Riddle doesn't follow him," stated Grissom.

Archie and Nick nodded as Archie turned off the computer. "What do you need, boss?" he asked.

"Nick, I want you to go outside the front and watch for Hodges. Archie, you take the parking garage and side alleys. Keep your wands out. Riddle will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Again, the two men nodded as they ran out of the room, pulling out their wands without anyone noticing. Before he left, however, Nick turned to Grissom and asked, "What about you?"

"I'm going to stay in here, incase they Apparate inside the building. If things get too hectic, I want you and Archie to get everyone out and Apparate to the Burrow."

"What about the others?"

"Take them with. I think it's about time they knew our little secret."

Nick nodded and followed Archie out. Grissom slowly pulled out his wand from his coat pocket and concealed in his hand. He was ready for whatever storm was coming their way.

TBC…

**I know, it's kinda short and stupid, but please R&R anyway. The next chapter will be Greg arriving at the Burrow and getting smothered by Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George will be making an appearance, therefore we are forgetting about a few deaths in the final book. That would be Lupin, Tonks and Fred. Anyway, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews. I'm really glad you guys are liking this story. Hope you continue to read this.**

**Chapter 6**

After the uncomfortable journey through the tight vortex, Greg and Ron found themselves outside the Burrow. Although he hadn't been there for ten years, he felt like he never left. The old rickety house was exactly the same when he left. "Does it feel weird?" asked Ron.

Slowly, Greg turned to Ron and asked, "What?"

"Does it feel weird to be back?"

"Oh…yeah. Place looks the same, though…come on, we should go inside. "

They had just taken a step forward when the door opened and a young woman with busy brown hair ran at them, followed by a young man with black hair. The girl immediately ran to Ron and embraced him with a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright!" the girl cried.

It became clear to Greg that these two were Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. "It's good to have you back, Ron," said Harry.

"It's good to be back," replied Ron as Hermione let go of him. They all stood there in silence until Greg cleared his through. "Oh, sorry. Guys, this is my oldest brother, Eric. Eric, these are my friends, Harry and Hermione."

Greg shook both their hands and greeted them with a warm smile. Once Greg's hand left Harry's, Hermione said, "You're mother will be happy to see both of you."

Now, Greg was partially happy to see his mother, but part of him didn't want to see her. And this is why. When they walked into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley jumped in front of them and waved her spatula at Ron. "RONALD WEASLEY! YOU WILL NEVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOUNG MAN?!"

Ron nodded his head with his scared look on his face. She turned her head and her eyes fell on Greg. Her angered face fell into a look of shock. "Eric?"

"Hi, mom."

A tear fell down her face as she clung herself to her son. "Oh my Eric! You've come home!"

Her arms became tighter, restricting Greg's oxygen supply. "Mom..." he began.

"It's so good to see you! We've missed you all these years!"

"Mom…"

"Everyone is going to be so happy to see you!"

"Mom! I can't breathe!"

Mrs. Weasley finally let go of Greg and looked at his face. Greg took in a deep breath as Mrs. Weasley touched his face. "You look so different! You're red hair is gone! And…you sound so different."

Greg rolled his eyes as Mrs. Weasley moved her hands to his shoulders. "You're going to need a haircut."

"Mom, my hair is fine."

"No arguments. Now, you're father should be home soon. Help yourselves to some breakfast. I'm going to send an owl to Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. They're going to be so happy to see you."

Mrs. Weasley disappeared as quickly as she appeared, leaving the group confused and hungry. Slowly, they sat at the table just as the plates of food floated to the table and set themselves in front of the troupe. Oh how Greg missed his mother's cooking. They began to eat when Ginny came racing down the stairs, a smile on her face. "Eric! You're back!"

Greg immediately stood up and hugged his little sister. "It's so good to see you!" she smiled.

"Same to you."

Ginny sat next to Harry just as Mr. Weasley came walking in. "Good morning, Weasleys!"

"Morning, Dad!" they all smiled.

As soon as Arthur sat down, his eyes immediately fell on Greg. "Eric?"

Before he could respond, Mr. Weasley jumped from his seat and grabbed Greg in a hug. "It's good to have you home, son."

Mr. Weasley sat back down as Mrs. Weasley reappeared. "Now then…"

But before she could finish, the door burst open and Grissom led Nick and Archie in, followed by Warrick, Catherine and Sara. "Grissom?" asked Greg.

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Weasley with a smile on his face.

"Hodges led him to the lab. Not long after you left did they arrive. We got everyone out…but we had to take a few with us," replied Grissom, referring to Sara, Catherine and Warrick.

"Greg, how the hell did you get here?" asked Catherine.

"Forget how he got here, how did we get here?" asked Warrick.

"And where are we?" asked Sara.

Slowly, Greg stood up and replied, "Guys, there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys for a while. These are the Weasleys. They're my family."

There was a sudden silence as they stared at Greg in disbelief. "No, that's not possible. You don't even look or sound like them," stated Warrick.

"Well, actually, this is what I normally look like," he replied as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, his brown spiky hair turned a bright shade of red and his face became speckled with freckles. When he opened his eyes, they noticed the color was now a deep blue. "I also sound like this," he continued in an English accent.

Now Catherine, Warrick and Sara were confused. Slowly, Greg's appearance faded back to its normal self and his voice reverted into his American accent. "My name is Eric Weasley," he finished.

Slowly, Warrick pointed a finger at Greg and asked, "H…how did you do that?"

"Well, uh…how do I put it…?"

"We're wizards…and witches; the Weasleys, Greg, Archie, Grissom and I," stated Nick.

Greg thought it over and stated, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Wait, so you can do magic?" asked Sara.

"Weird, huh?"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Catherine.

"Well, you see, by decree, we are unable to tell Muggles, people who can't do magic, about us unless they have a wizard child, involved in wizard affairs, or ruler of a country," explained Grissom.

"So Bush knows about wizards?" asked Sara.

"Yeah. Since you worked with four wizards and were attacked by dark wizards, I thought it was about time to tell you," answered Grissom.

"Glad to hear it," muttered Catherine under her breath.

"Wait a second. If you used to live here and knew magic, why move to Vegas and pretend to be…uh…what did you guys call it?" asked Warrick.

"And here I was hoping you guys wouldn't ask that question," muttered Greg as he rubbed his forehead.

"Greg, I think now is a good time to explain the rest of it," stated Grissom.

"He's right. They have a right to know why the lab was attacked," replied Nick.

After taking a deep breath, Greg began to explain what had happened before he came to Vegas, starting with his first case that dealt with Xavier Riddle. Catherine, Warrick and Sara asked many clarification questions and Grissom and Nick filled in all the parts Greg was uncomfortable saying. For the Weasleys, they remained flies on the walls until they were asked a question that only they would know. Once Greg finished, Sara stated, "Wow Greg, your life has never been easy, has it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, there was this incident not that long ago…" began Nick.

"Don't say anymore!" gritted Greg.

Grissom immediately turned his attention to Greg. "You mean they don't know? I thought you told them."

"Tell us what?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Eric got beat up while trying to save a man's life," state Nick.

"Oh my poor baby!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she ran over and gripped Greg into an airtight hug. Greg gasped for breath as he turned to Grissom and wheezed, "That why I don't tell her things like this."

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed as Greg struggled to get away from his mother's iron grip. Finally, Greg broke free and took in a relieving breath. "So, what do we do now?" asked Warrick.

"It's simple. I have to finish this once and for all. I've put everyone that I care for in danger," replied Greg.

"Eric, are you…" began Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, Dad, I am."

"Well, we'll be behind you one-hundred percent of the way," stated Nick.

"Guys, that means a lot, but…"

"No buts, Greg, everyone here is your family. You're not getting rid of us that easily," said Catherine.

"Besides, if you leave me behind again, I'll never let you live it down," smiled Ron.

Greg smiled at his friends and family. "Thanks guys."

And at that moment, he realized that he was no longer alone in this fight. He was going to win.

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Glad you like the story…including you, Tori. XD Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

That next day, Greg planned for Harry and Ron to take him to him Ministry to see whether or not he could talk to a few of his old team mates for any news on Xavier. The family and company were just sitting down to breakfast when Fred and George popped in with a loud _CRACK!_ "Hey George, look who it is!" smiled Fred.

"It can't be Eric, can it, Fred?" replied George.

Out of the entire family, it was the twins that Greg missed the most. He had taught those two everything they know now back when they were inspiring pranksters. It was after the two turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider that began everything. Greg stood up just as the two came at him for a tackle. It was a game they always used to play. And like every other time, Greg was able to catch them and put them in a headlock. "Oh come on, you two. You still aren't fast enough?" laughed Greg.

Greg finally released them ad the three of them shared a bear hug. "You aren't planning on leaving again anytime soon, do you?" asked George.

"Not at the moment."

Good, then you can come by the joke shop. You get a free discount," stated Fred.

"Boys, I need to talk to you," stated Mr. Weasley as he carte the twins off to tell them what was going on.

Once they were gone, Greg grabbed his slice of toast off his plate and turned to Harry and Ron. "You ready?"

Harry nodded as Ron scarfed down the rest of his bacon and headed out. The warm morning breeze met them gently, reminding Greg of the fond memories that still remained there. All the times he spent outside with his brothers when they were younger and running from his mother when he and the twins caused trouble. Ah, good times. The three of them got into a group and apparated together to the visitor entrance. Although Greg had once been employed in the ministry, he no longer worked there and therefore was required to use the old telephone booth. They reappeared in an old deserted alley one block away from the entrance. There was no way to apparate directly to the booth without drawing attention to themselves. As they began walking, Greg stated aloud, "It's been so long since the last time I stepped foot in this place."

"Not much has changed. Everything is exactly the way it was before," replied Harry.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," smiled Greg as the three approached the old phone booth and scrunched inside.

Once they were all inside, Ron put in his muggle money and they soon descended downwards. As the front lobby came into view, Greg felt a feeling he hadn't felt for a while; a sense of his old life. Witches and wizards emerged from the green flames. Some he recognized but others looked to be around the age of Harry and Ron. Once Greg checked in, they walked past the gold fountain and into the elevator. Once inside, the elevator doors shut and they continued another descent to the 3rd floor where the Auror Department was hard at work. Once the doors opened and they stepped out, two faces Greg thought he'd never see again came up to them. One was the purple-haired metamorphagus Nymphadora Tonks and standing next to her was the tall blonde Remus Lupin. "Good morning, Harry. Good morning Ron," he greeted.

"Good morning Lupin," replied Harry.

After shaking their hands, Lupin's eyes fell on Greg. "Is that Eric Weasley?"

"It sure is," Greg replied as they gave each other a manly hug. "When did you get in?"

"Last night. Hiya Tonks."

"Wotcher, Eric. I like the new look."

Greg smiled as Tonks turned to Lupin and said, "I'm going to head home to check in on Teddy. Mother says he drives her nuts. I'll see you soon."

Lupin and Tonks kissed, much to the surprise of Greg, and she left. Greg looked at Lupin confused as he explained, "We're married."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Harry, Ron, Kingsley was looking for you earlier. You should probably go see him before you do anything else."

"Thanks Lupin. We'll see you later."

Lupin departed, leaving the trio alone. Greg began to walk in the way of Kingsley's office when Ron asked, "Where are you going?"

"Isn't Kingsley's office this way?"

"No. He got promoted."

"To what?"

"Minister of Magic," replied Harry.

Greg smiled at them. "It's about time he got that job. He's been kissing ass for years."

Harry and Ron stared at him in confusion. "It's an American saying. Come on."

They had barely gotten anywhere when a female voice asked, "Eric Weasley?"

The three of them turned to see a female with long brown hair and blue eyes walk up to them. "Eric, is that you?" she asked.

Harry and Ron didn't recognize her, but Greg did. "Austin? What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I find all the cases for the Aurors. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm, uh…just visiting. Haven't been around for a while."

"Really? I never would have guessed."

They shared a laugh and then an awkward silence. To break the tension, Austin asked, "So, you coming back to work here?"

"Uh…not sure yet. For now, I'm just spending time with my brother."

"I see. Well, if you ever want something to do, just send me an owl."

"I will. Bye."

With a smile, Austin turned and walked away, her brown hair swishing as she walked. Greg stood and stared until Ron hit him on the head. "Ow! What?"

"Kingsley, remember?"

"Oh, right. Lead the way."

Harry led them through the Auror Department and towards a separate hallway filled with offices. At the end of said hallway sat the Minster of Magic's office. It was the most secured office in the building. When they walked inside, they saw Kingsley pacing his office. "Ah, there you are, Harry, Ron…Eric? Is that you?"

"It sure is, Kingsley," smiled Greg as he and the Minister shook hands.

"Lupin said you wanted to see us?" asked Harry.

"Indeed I did. Normally I would have Miss Austin Rose inform you, but I couldn't trust anyone else with these details."

"What is it, sir?" asked Ron.

"We've had dark activity appearing in parts of London and when I say dark activity, I mean Death Eaters."

Greg took a step back and asked, "Do you want me to step out for a minute?"

"No, you're fine. Seeing as how you are part of the Order, I trust you with my life. Besides, you might actually be able to help these two. According to sources, they are being led by a Draco Malfoy."

"Figures," muttered Ron.

"I want you two to find Malfoy and interrogate him. I want to know why he's rallying up the Death Eaters."

Harry and Ron went to leave when they noticed Greg wasn't coming. "You two go ahead, I'll catch up."

Harry and Ron nodded and quickly left. Once they were gone, Greg took a breath and said, "Xavier Riddle is back."

"What?"

"He had a mole in Vegas and he came looking for me."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but…do you think maybe you could help keep an eye on the Burrow? You know, post Aurors around it or something? I don't want him to get my family."

"You're family is my family. I'll alert the Order. Is there anything else?"

"Actually, there is one other thing. Do you think you could give me access to any and all case files with Xavier Riddle's name on it, even if it is barely mentioned? I need to know what he's been up to since I left."

"Eric, as far as I'm concerned, you are still an Auror within this department, and that is what you will tell anyone who asks, do you understand? I'll have Miss Rose hand over the case files to you."

"Thank you, Kingsley."

"Anything to help."

With a smile and a nod, Greg left the office where he found Harry and Ron waiting for him. "Kingsley is going to alert the rest of the Order to keep an eye on the Burrow. He's also going to let me borrow all of Riddle's case files."

"Great! But right now, we have a job," replied Harry.

"Let's find Malfoy. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," smiled Ron.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Greg

With a smile, Harry replied, "I have an idea."

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long to update, I'm very busy, but luckily, I am working on finishing all my CSI stories and Harry Potter stories, so you should see all of them finished real soon.**

**Chapter 8**

It was just like old times. There he was, staking out a location of a known suspect. He had done several of these back in Vegas, but he never led one. As he sat crouched in the bushes with his wand out, Harry and Ron were on either side, watching the house. Harry had led them to Malfoy Manor, explaining that Malfoy was too arrogant to hide anywhere else. As they sat waiting, each one of them exhibited different emotions. Harry was focused and collected. Ron was fidgeting and anxious, ready to pounce at the slightest noise. Greg, however, was content and relaxed. He had executed many search and seizures in his life and nothing bad ever happened. With a smile, he turned his eyes upward to see the moon and the sun both in the sky. It was time. Tapping them on the shoulders, eh silently motioned for them to follow his lead. Slowly, they followed them through the yard to the door. Greg felt like he was back in his early twenties. His heart was pumping and his adrenaline was kicking in. Once they made it to the front door, harry stood on one side while Greg and Ron stood on the other. All three had their wands pointed at the door. Slowly, Greg reached over and slightly jiggled the handle. It was locked. Turning to Ron, he whispered, "Open the door."

With a smile, Ron jumped in front of the door, his wand at the ready. Pulling back his wand, he began to mutter, "_Bom…_"

But Greg caught his arm before the spell was cast. Ron shot his head to the side and looked at Greg in confusion. "Try the Alohamora spell."

Ron gave a sheepish smile and pointed his wand at the lock, muttering, "_Alohamora."_

The door clicked, indicating it was now unlocked. Ron stood to the side and allowed Greg to slowly push in the door. The moment the door was open, Greg led Harry and Ron in. There were no signs that just anyone was here. However, Greg wasn't ready to give up just yet. With his hand, he motioned for Harry to take the upstairs and Ron follow him through the bottom floor. Slowly, they quietly walked through. As they walked into the study, Greg saw an issue of the _Daily Prophet_ sitting open on the armchair. The headline read: DISAPPEARANCES STILL A MYSTERY with a picture of Kingsley answering questions underneath. As Greg took another step in, he heard a faint footstep from down the hall. Ron heard it too. Together, the two brothers headed down the hall with Ron checking each room as they went. But when Ron opened another door, a jet of red light his Ron in the stomach and sent him flying back into the wall. Greg ran up and saw Ron unconscious. Quickly, he ran into the room and pointed his wand at a man with slick blonde hair, using Expelliarmus to disarm him. The man's wand flew out of his hand and Greg used Accio to secure it. With the suspect now disarmed, Greg walked in and apprehended him. "Are you Draco Malfoy?"

He didn't reply. "I'll take that as a yes."

As Greg started to pull Malfoy out of the room, Harry came running and knelt next to Ron. "Is he alright?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, he's just knocked out."

"Carry him into the study."

With Malfoy still in his grasp, he pulled Malfoy along and threw him into the empty armchair. With his wand pointed threatenly at Malfoy, Harry sat Ron on the couch. Harry then pointed his wand at Ron and muttered, _"Enervate."_

Slowly, Ron opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "You alright, Ron?" asked Greg.

Before Ron answered, his eyes fell on Malfoy and, with his ears turning red, he jumped and started punching Malfoy. "RON!" shouted Harry as he and Greg pulled Ron off. Once the two were off, Malfoy was left with a black eye and Ron a bloody lip. Greg turned to Ron and gritted, "Control yourself."

Turning around, Greg trained his wand back on Malfoy. "Alright then, Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to tell you how this works. We are going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them truthfully. This tip will glow green if you're telling the truth and red if you're lying," stated Greg.

"And if you're lying, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp," continued Ron.

Greg threw an annoyed look at Ron. Once Ron got the hint, Greg asked Malfoy, "Are you Draco Malfoy?"

Malfoy didn't answer. "Answer the question," ordered Greg.

Again, Malfoy didn't answer. Before Greg could do anything, Ron jumped on Malfoy again and began to pound on him once more. Slightly annoyed, Greg pulled Ron off once more. As Ron was yanked off, Greg pulled Ron off to the side and ordered, "Control your anger, Ron! You sit over there and stay there."

Ron nodded and sat on a wooden chair by the fireplace as Greg went back to Malfoy. "Alright, Malfoy, let's try a different question. Are you rounding up the Death Eaters?"

Malfoy didn't respond. Now very annoyed, Greg turned to Harry and asked, "Could you go to the storeroom in the Ministry and grab a vial of Veritaserium?"

"NO!"

All eyes turned to Malfoy, whose once smug face was white and fearful. "Oh, so you do talk!" smiled Greg.

Walking closer, Greg asked, "You ready to talk now?"

Malfoy nodded. "Good. Alright, are you rounding up the Death Eaters?"

Malfoy nodded. The tip of Greg's wand turned green. "Why?"

"B…because I want to get rid of the Mudblood scum."

Greg's wand turned red. "The truth!"

"You want to know the truth? Y can't handle the truth!"

"Try me!"

With an evil grin, Malfoy began, "Because the son of the Dark Lord commanded it."

Green. Greg's face fell. "You mean Xavier Riddle?" asked Harry.

"That's right, Potter. He found me and asked me to help him continue his father's legacy. I was glad to help the son of the Dark Lord. It was high time someone continued his quest to rid the world of filthy Mudbloods."

Green. Greg turned to Ron and Harry, both whom shared the same expression he felt; dread. It was Voldemort all over again. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Everyone's heads shot to the side to look at the door. With an evil grin, Malfoy sneered, "That would be him now."

Greg wanted to know why Riddle was here, but time was of the essence. Thinking quick on his feet, Greg turned to Harry and Ron and ordered, "Hide yourselves, but keep yourselves in view so you can watch Malfoy. If anything goes wrong, get yourselves out of here."

"What about you?" asked Ron.

I can take care of myself. Now, hide!"

Quickly, the two ran to different rooms to hide while still being able to watch the study. Once they were gone, Greg pointed his wand at Malfoy and ordered, "You so much as breathe to Xavier we were here, I'll see to it personally that you receive the worst punishment."

And with that, Greg hid in the cupboard and watched Malfoy through the vent. The blond young man took a deep breath before casually strolling to the door where Xavier Riddle awaited entry. Once Malfoy opened the door, Greg got a first look at Xavier for ten years. Xavier still resembled that of a younger Voldemort. His hair was black and his eyes red. Those same red eyes haunted him to this day. "Evening, Draco. What kept you?"

"I was making sure my home was suitable for you."

"Good, I was worried something had happened. May I come in?"

Malfoy bowed and stepped aside so that Riddle could walk in. As Riddle advanced inside, the sense of dread Greg had overcome before started to come back, growing more and more as Riddle came closer and closer. Once Riddle was fully inside, he stopped right in front of Greg's hiding place, causing Greg's heart to race and pound against his chest. Greg hoped that Riddle couldn't hear it because it would just end horribly after that. Luckily, he was sure Riddle couldn't because Riddle asked, "How are the arrangements coming?"

"They are coming along according to plan, my lord."

"what have you accomplished so far, Malfoy?"

Malfoy paused. Greg could see Malfoy's eyes dart over and stare at the cupboard Greg was hiding in. Greg thought for sure Malfoy was going to rat them out, but was surprised when he replied, "I do now want to go into too much detail."

"No? And why is that?"

"The Ministry is on to me, my lord. I fear they have eyes and ears around my home."

"Well, if they did, they are well hidden. But you are certainly right, my boy. Can't have our plans known by those within the Ministry. Especially if Potter and his blood traitor friend, Weasley, catch wind of it. Those filthy Weasleys. A disgrace to the wizard name, especially their oldest son."

"Have you found him yet, my lord?"

"No. He evaded my capture, but he can't hide for long."

"Remind me again why we need him?"

"He is essential for this to work. Without him, all of our attempts will be for nothing."

Riddle stopped and stared at Malfoy. "I thought you didn't want to go into too much detail, Draco."

"I'm sorry, my lord, I…"

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

Things were going downhill. "Is there someone here, Draco?"

With a pale face, Malfoy brought up his finger and pointed it in Greg's direction. "Well, let's invite them in, shall we?"

Riddle pointed his wand at the cupboard door, causing the door to fly open. Greg didn't have time to react. Once Riddle's eyes fell upon him, he smiled and stated, "Well, if it isn't the very person I've been dying to find. Nice of you to drop in."

With another flick of his wand, Greg lost all feeling his in limbs as he was dragged over to where Riddle stood from the effects of the curse he was under. Fear welled up inside him as he inched closer and closer. He was half way there when red sparks flew in from the kitchen, knocking Riddle onto the floor and causing the curse over Greg to lift. Greg turned his head and watched as Ron came running out with his wand pointed at Riddle and Harry from the nearest bedroom, his wand pointed at Malfoy. As Riddle stood up, Greg ran at Malfoy and ordered, "Harry, Ron, get out of here?"

The moment Greg had tackled Malfoy, he disapparated, narrowly missing a curse Riddle had fired at him. The uncomfortable vortex that he and Malfoy were sharing at the moment dragged them to their destination as Greg focused long and hard on the Burrow.

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They met the ground with just enough force that Greg had trouble landing on his feet while keeping Malfoy in grasp. Unfortunately, his legs gave way and both Greg and Malfoy fell on the ground in a heap. A few seconds later, Harry and Ron appeared. Malfoy elbowed Greg, causing Greg to lose his hold on Malfoy. However, when Malfoy went to run, Harry and Ron stopped him, pointing their wands offensively at Malfoy's face. Slowly, Greg got to his feet and grabbed Malfoy by the arm, using his other arm to hold his aching stomach. "You alright?" asked Ron.

Greg simply nodded and dragged Malfoy towards the Burrow with Harry and Ron following close behind. "Why did you take him here?" asked Ron.

"Because I want to take Malfoy directly into the Ministry without the chance of one of Riddle's followers spotting us when we appear outside. There is no way to apparate directly into the Ministry. Besides, I'm sure everyone wants to get whatever information they can before we bring him in."

By everyone, Greg meant the Order. Greg knew they were going to have to wipe Malfoy's memory clear of being at the Burrow, but not before they got all their questions answered. "What if Riddle comes here?" asked Ron.

"He can't. Dumbledore placed special protections around the Burrow when I left to protect you guys from him. "Why do you think Riddle has never found you before?"

Ron turned on his huh look as Greg rolled his eyes and pushed Malfoy towards the house. "I knew you Weasels were poor, but this is pathetic," sneered Malfoy.

"Shut up!" gritted Greg as he opened the door to the kitchen and dragged Malfoy inside. Once they were inside, they found the two inhabitants of the room to be Grissom and Mr. Weasley. Both turned their heads and were shocked when they saw Malfoy. "Eric, what…?" began Mr. Weasley.

"We ran into some trouble. I brought Malfoy here to see if we can get anything out of him," explained Greg.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything more?" asked Malfoy.

"Veritaserium. You don't get a say this time. Dad, do you want to round up everyone else?" asked Greg.

"Yes…oh, Bill and Charlie will be here shortly. I'll be back soon."

Mr. Weasley ran out the door and his departure was quickly followed by a crack. Greg handed Malfoy off to Ron and Harry and said, "Put him in the cellar and keep an eye on him."

They nodded and dragged Malfoy, Ron making sure Malfoy hit any wall possible. Now Grissom and Greg were the only ones left. "Nick took Catherine back so she can check up on Lindsey and leave her with Catherine's mom. Catherine wanted to bring Lindsey here, but I thought you wouldn't want anyone else to know."

"Thanks. And everyone else?"

"Archie, Ginny, Sara and Warrick are in Diagon Alley getting some supplies, Fred and George are at work at their shop and everyone else is at the Ministry , where they will soon know what you've done and probably come racing back. Oh, and you're mom is upstairs making sleeping arrangements."

Greg nodded and turned to see the clock with his, Ron's and his mom's hands at home, Bill and Charlie's at travelling, his father, the twins and Percy at work and Ginny at Diagon Alley. There was a bit of an awkward silence that existed between Grissom and Greg until it was abruptly broken by Grissom when he asked, "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, your past life had jumped back in just a matter of seconds."

"It's always been there, Grissom, just suppressed."

Greg turned to leave when Grissom said, "Greg."

Turning o his heel, he saw Grissom's eyes staring intently at him. "What is it, Grissom?"

"Why do you think it took Riddle so long to come after you?"

"That's what I'm hoping I can learn from Malfoy."

Before he could be drilled anymore, Greg walked back outside. When he was younger, he used to walk up to the fence and stare off into nothing just to think. He did a lot more of that when he was investigating Xavier Riddle all those years ago. It seemed like a century between then and now. The sun was rising, illuminating the sky with a vibrant orange. It was beautiful. A sudden crack behind Greg caught his attention, followed by a familiar voice shouting, "Eric!"

The moment Greg turned around, he saw the third oldest brother, Charlie, running towards him. Charlie hadn't changed much from the last time they saw each other. Charlie's hair was still long and his figure muscular. The two brothers gave each other a brotherly hug as Charlie asked, "So, back from the dead, I see."

"For now. How's Romania?"

"Great! The dragons are brilliant. So, how long are you planning on staying, big brother?"

Greg shrugged. "Well, hopefully you can stick around for a fair while. It will be nice to have the entire family together gain. Speaking of which, why didn't you go to Egypt with us?"

Greg remembered getting the invite, but turned it down. Shrugging, he replied, "Things were hectic."

"I bet."

Just then, another crack sounded. Greg and Charlie turned around and saw the second oldest brother, Bill with his wife who Greg had never met and their child. "Well, well, well, look what the owl dropped onto us!" smiled Bill as he walked over.

Greg smiled and gave his brother a hug. Turning to the two newcomers, Greg asked, "And who are these lovely ladies?"

"Eric, this is my wife, Fleur and our daughter, Victorie."

"Et iz a pleazure to meet you," responded Fleur, shaking Greg's hand.

"En château," he smiled, placing a kiss on her hand.

Fleur giggled as she turned to Bill and said, "I will be inside with Victorie."

Bill nodded as they kissed each other before leaving the three boys alone. Once she was inside, Charlie stated, "Dad explained everything in the letter. Are you okay?"

Greg nodded. Bill brushed his hair out of his face, revealing the scratches he had sustained from protecting Hogwarts, as he asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm still working out what I'm going to do."

"Well, it seemed running didn't work so well for you last time," pointed out Charlie.

Greg gave them a sarcastic face and sneered, "Thanks for pointing that out."

"Seriously, Eric, what can we do to help?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Greg immediately replied, "Look, once I know what I'm going to do next, I'll let you know. For now, I have to figure out what I'm going to ask Malfoy in a bit."

"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy's boy?" asked Bill.

Greg nodded. "Why don't you give us a go?" asked Charlie.

"Because I'm going to let Lupin and Kingsley and the other members ask first. They've been part of this longer than both of you."

"What about you, mate? You're at the center of this madness," sympathized Bill.

With a heavy sigh, Greg replied, "I'll have my go, of course, but right now, I have to focus on ending this…for good. You have a family, Bill. And Charlie…"

Looking at his younger brother, he couldn't find the exact words to describe his situation. "Charlie…you're…well, we all are one giant family and when one of us gets thrown somewhere, we're all a part of it. It affects us in each way. I'm going to make sure that your daughter has a bright future, Bill."

As Bill and Charlie nodded, Greg gave them both a hug at the same time and, wrapping his arms around their shoulders, guided them towards the house and said, "Now, tell me what's been going on since I've been away."

* * *

Meanwhile, from the kitchen window, Grissom smiled as he watched Greg Sanders finally smiling and being Eric Weasley for once since all those years ago.

TBC…

**Please R&R! Sorry it's taken so long! I'm gonna try harder to update this quicker.**


End file.
